Pain and Passion
by lovingjazzalways
Summary: Edward gets jealous and finally decides to take Bella as his own. Uber fluffy! PLEASE read and review. E&B.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's my first attempt at an ooey-gooey one shot. I have ideas to continue the story and make it full length, so read & review and let me know what you think.

I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of their characters and am making no profit from this story.

We had decided to walk around Port Angeles for a while. As we walked down the street hand in hand, the smell of spaghetti hit my nose and my stomach growled. I hadn't realized ravenous I was. Edward stopped in front of the Italian restaurant and turned to face me.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"What?" My eyes popped open wide. "Why?" He sighed .

"Because I can't even remember to feed you. Here you are, starving to…" He shivered. "…death. And I can't even do one good thing and feed you. What's wrong with me?" His jaw clenched and he looked away.

"Oh Edward. You are b not a bad boyfriend. I didn't even think to eat something. Its not your responsibility to feed me." He didn't look convinced and I was worried by the look on his face. "Come on, Eddy Poo." I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the restaurant. He wouldn't budge. His face was frozen in a look of terror. " I Eddy…Poo?" /I I laughed.

"Just kidding." I finally got him inside and we were seated. A tall lanky boy, maybe a year or so younger than me came to wait on us. He handed us menus and and left to go get us waters. Suddenly, Edward leaped at me.

Edwards POV

We sat down and I took Bella's hand across the table. I just stared at her, wondering what I did to deserve an angel. She looked lovely in her Sapphire blue blouse, the smallest trace of red tinting her cheeks. Our waiter came with menus and though he asked b us ' what we would like to drink, he only looked down at Bella. Well, not at Bella…at her shirt. No, I down /I her shirt. His thoughts floated over to me and my clenched my fists to resist the impulse to attack the lanky kid.

I Nice…she's hot. And her shirt's unbuttoned….wow…she's got huge…I've got to get closer. I 

He inched closer to Bella and started to crane his neck to look down her shirt. I snarled just loud enough to get his attention and he looked over at me like noticing me for the first time. I snarled at him again and curled my lip over my razor sharp teeth. He gulped and darted away to get our drinks. Then I practically leaped across the table to Bella. I took her shirt in my hands and roughly buttoned the top three buttons all the way to her chin. She jerked back, looking bewildered.

"Edward!" She squealed. "What are you doing!?"

"Boys are vulgar." Throughout the rest of the meal, we were served by a girl named Jenny and I smiled smugly to myself. I had scared off the stupid boy who thought he could look at Bella's…Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward? Why did you button up my shirt and growl at the waiter? Was he..looking…" She flushed.

"Yes….and he was thinking inappropriate things." Bella's face darkened three shades of red. "He has no right to do that. No one has the right to look at you like that except for-" I stopped suddenly, realizing what I was about to say.

"Except for who? Who has the right to look at me like that? And think things like that?" She smirked.

"Well…um…except for…well…except for …me." I looked up into her eyes. Her smirk was gone, replaced by something gentler.

"Really…Since when did you have the right to look at me like that?" She was smirking again.

"Well…umm…" I was stuttering again.

"Edward calm down. Let's go home." She took my hand we headed back to the Volvo.

Bella's POV

The ride home was eerily silent. We drove at 120 mph for miles, in utter silence. I had to do something. Edward looked like he was in deep thought and that worried me. I really hoped that he hadn't taken me seriously in the restaurant. He knew he had the right to look at me intimately…didn't he?

"Edward?" He jerked his head towards me, looking startled. He looked worried. "You're not mad at me are you?" He looked relieved at my question.

"Of course not. Are you mad at me?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope. You'll stay tonight, right?" Edward smiled and we pulled into the driveway. Charlie's car was missing from its usual spot. As we entered the house, I spotted a note on the kitchen table in Charlie's handwriting.

Bells,

Some guys from work and I are going to the canyon for some fishing. Four hour drive so I had to leave early. Got to be there at dawn. Be back tonight.

Love, Dad

"Well, I guess we're alone," I crooned in the most sultry voice I could muster. He looked amused, but he lifted me into his arms and carried me, bridal style, up the stairs to my bedroom. He lied me gently on the bed and snuggled close to my side. For a minute, we lay in silence, but he was the first to speak.

"Bella…I'm no good for you. You should…" He looked pained. "get a human boyfriend…one who's good for you like I'm not."

"What?!" I screeched. "I'm not going to EVER tell you to get a hot she-vampire girlfriend, so stop telling me to get a human boyfriend. I don't love any humans the way I love you, Edward. And I never will!" He looked surprised by my out burst.

"Bella, its just that…I can't do anything for you. I don't have to eat, so I didn't think about you having to eat. Like I said, I can do absolutely nothing for you. I'm no good." He looked away, ashamed.

"Edward, earlier, in the restaurant, you were right." He knit is eyebrows together in confusion. "You do have the right to…look at me…like…that." I could feel my face grow hot. You're my boyfriend and I love you, so much. You have the right to take what you want…I'm definitely not stopping you. But… you've never taken those…" I was sure my face looked like a tomato. "…those…liberties." His eyes went very wide. "Edward. I love you and I trust you to be gentle, but please, please…" I leaned my face in, less than half an inch from his. "I want you to make love to me. Now." I stroked the side of his face with the back of my hand. The gaping silence was deafening.

"Bella, you know I can't. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. If I lose control…"

"Please?" I whispered., softly. "Is there another reason you won't make love to me? Do you not…want me?" He looked shocked at my words. I looked away.

He took my face in his palm and pulled me to look at him.

"Oh Bella… I my /I Bella. Of course I want you, in every way possible. But…do you really trust me with your life?"

"Edward, I trust you with my soul. You know, you also said that you couldn't bite me without killing me, but you did when James bit me." Edward flinched. "I have faith in you Edward. Faith that you can love me without really harming me. I think the only one who doesn't trust you Edward…is you." My eyes started to well up with tears. His face contorted and he looked like he was in actual physical pain.

"Please Bella. Don't cry." He lowered his face to mine and lightly kissed away my tears. "Oh, Bella…I love you so much." I looked straight into his eyes and the burning passion in them made my heart speed up. "Are you sure you trust me?"

"With every fiber of my being." He smiled at my answer and kicked his shoes off. I followed suit. He kissed me hard and I could feel us crossing boundaries we'd followed for so long. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he aloud entrance he'd always before denied. His kisses trailed down my neck. Then they went even lower and my heart beat was in a frenzy. He kissed down to the top button of my shirt and slowly unbuttoned the three he had buttoned in the restaurant. I gasped as he unbuttoned the rest. His kisses reached the top of my bra and I arched my back. He wrapped his arm around me and lifted me up, using the other hand to slip my blouse off the rest of the way.

"Ed…ward.." I groaned and he unclasped my bra. I pulled back for just the slightest second and unbuttoned his shirt. The love in his eyes as he looked down on me, warmed me and I ran my hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest. He pulled me close and kissed me again, whispering my name in between kisses. I felt my heart flip as he reached to unbutton my jeans. He slowly slid them down my legs and I silently thanked God for giving me the wisdom to have shaved my legs this morning. Edward slowly tugged on my underwear and suddenly, I was completely revealed to him. His eyes trailed down my body and I heard his breath catch in his throat. I looked away, my face burning. He pulled me close again and kissed my long and slow, but I could feel my eyes well up again. Edward jerked back, his face filled with horror.

"Bella? Oh, God Bella. Did I hurt you?" His eyes were frantic and his lip quivered.

"No, you didn't hurt me." I buried my face in his neck. "I…I just love you so much." I felt him smile against my face and he kissed my hair.

"I love you too Bella. More than you can ever imagine." I felt his hand on my leg and he nudged my knees apart. I my heart was hammering so hard in my chest, I thought it would explode. He pulled himself on top of me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be gentle, okay?" I gulped and clamped my eyes shut tight. I took one deep breath and nodded into the side of his neck. He gently entered me, inching slowly forward. When he stopped at my innocence, my heart stopped.

"Bella?" He seemed to be asking for permission, so I took another deep breath and nodded again. He kissed me deeply and took my breath away, as he entered me, fully. The sudden, sharp pain made me gasp and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Bella…I love you." He whispered, softly.

"I love you too." I answered and he kissed away my tears. He started to move again, slowly, and he started a rhythm that quickly made the pain dissolve. Pleasure unlike anything I'd ever felt grew inside of me and I arched my back, moaning as Edward moved in and out. I could feel myself rising higher and higher and I dug my nails into Edward's back. Then, the bubble of pleasure popped and I was soaring, Edward right there with me.

I tucked my face into the hollow of Edward's neck. Each of my breaths was a short gasp as if I'd just run a marathon. My heart of pounding on my ribs. I noticed Edward's ragged breathing sliding down my neck and I snuggled even closer. I had been afraid that I wouldn't know what to do when it came time. I smiled to myself. My body had known exactly what to do. After a few minutes, Edward rolled off of me and I snuggled into his arms.

Throughout the early morning hours, Edward and I made love over and over until I finally fell asleep. Content in Edward's arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks to MylimE and Delirium24 for pointing out that Edward can't sleep. And Im still debating whether or not I should keep this as a one shot or update. Let me know what you think!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys. Sorry its taken so long to update, but I have finally decided im gonna make this an actual story. So on with chapter 2!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, I woke to a very uncharacteristic beam of sunlight on my face. I opened my eyes and jumped back, startled. I relaxed once I realized it was just Edward, lying with his face close to mine.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning, Edward." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Good morning, Angel."

"I have really bad timing, but could you give me a human minute real fast?" He grinned and nodded, releasing me from his iron like grasp. I sat up, but the sheets fell to reveal my naked chest and I squealed.

"Edward, grab my shirt, please."

"My beautiful Bella. I've already seen every beautiful inch of you." He laughed and kissed my nose but bent down to the floor to retrieve my shirt.

He tossed it at me and I tried to put it on, but it was huge.

"Edward…this is your shirt…."

"So?" His eye brows edged upward and he grinned.

"Alright, fine." I put the shirt on and buttoned two of the middle buttons. I tried to crawl over top of him, but my leg got tangled in the sheets and I fell across his chest. I tried to move, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled down to his chest with a thud. He put his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. He grasped my upper arms to pull me closer, but I gasped and jerked away.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the worry start to creep in at the edges of his velvety words. I slowly, stiffly, slid Edward's shirt off my shoulder.

"Bella…what are you doing?" I didn't answer and continued to slide the shirt down my arm. I gasped again when I saw the pale flesh of my arm. A large, purple bruise the size and shape of Edward's hand spread gruesomely across my upper arm.

I unbuttoned the shirt and revealed all the bruises I hadn't noticed this morning. Small brown and purple bruises colored both of my arms, my breasts, and my thighs. But the worst bruises were shaped like Edward's hands, one on each side of my waist and the one on my arm.

I started to breathe heavily, worrying, not about any pain caused by the bruises, but how I was going to cover them up so that Charlie wouldn't see. Edward quickly jerked himself away from me and I noticed raw pain in his eyes. And anger. Anger battled in his eyes, directed internally. He wouldn't look at me. His eyes only stared at the purple on my waist.

"Edward." He still refused to look at me. "Edward." I repeated, grabbing his wrists. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Look at me, okay?" My eyes softened and I smiled at him as he turned to face me.

"How can you sit there and smile like that, Bella? There are bruises the exact shape and size of my hands all over your body! Even while I'm being as gentle as possible, I hurt you Bella!!" He paused for a moment. "I hurt you." I gasped and shook my head, furiously, having to bite back a wince.

"No! Edward, you didn't hurt me. I have a few bruises. So what? I don't care. It was worth it. **You **are worth it." His jaw clenched and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella. It looks like I beat you. Like I _beat _you. Do you know what that does to me? To see you wince like that? I don't want to hurt you like that again. Ever. I won't touch you again if that's what it takes." He stared at the bruises on my waist. My blood chilled at the self-loathing I saw in his eyes.

"But Edward…I want-"

"No." He cut me off, his tone firm. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. He noticed and jerked backward.

"Did I hurt you again?" I stood up and gathered his shirt to cover my bare skin. I walked over to the door and opened it, but right before I walked out, I turned back to him and answered his question.

"Not physically." I turned and left with those two icy words repeating in my ears.

I headed down the hall and locked myself in my bathroom. I took a long, hot bath and soaked until my fingers were pruney and the soreness between my legs had disappeared. After wrapping myself in a towel, my stomach growled and I realized I was ravenous. I headed down the stairs, still wearing my fluffy pink towel. I was half way down the stairs when someone called my name.

"Bella?" I shrieked and tripped, flying towards the floor. Suddenly, strong, cold arms wrapped around me and I was gently carried to the couch.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?" Hurt filled his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" He started to move out from under me, since I was sitting, well, draping across his lap, but I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, my towel falling to reveal everything above the waist. I touched my lips softly to his ear and whispered,

"Never." He sighed and lowered his lips to mine. I pulled back, confused by his actions. " Edward…I thought you weren't going to touch me anymore." He frowned.

"Well…I think that's impossible." I smiled. "This doesn't hurt you, does it?"

I smiled mischievously. "Nope. That doesn't hurt one bit." He lowered himself on top of me on the couch and slid the towel out from under me. His lips gently touched to my collar bone and rained kisses along my throat.

Suddenly, Edward ripped his face towards the door and snarled.

"Edward?! What's the matter?" I started to sit up, but was startled by the door bell.

I suddenly realized that I was buck-naked and it was early morning, the sun shining brightly through the windows. A familiar blush spread across my cheeks and I pulled myself out from under Edward and wrapped myself in my towel. It would have to do. As I headed for the door, Edward was quickly in front of me, blocking my path with his body.

"No, Bella." He said firmly.

"What are you…" The truth began to dawn on me. "Its Jake isn't it?" At Edward's silence, I continued. "Just give me two seconds to see what's the matter, okay?"

"Nothing's the matter. He just heard that Charlie was gone for the day and he came to check up on you." Edward's jaw was tight and his eyes were hard. "He noticed my car." My stomach clenched. Uh-oh. This could be bad. "Just one second. Its probably better I answer the door so he knows I'm alive and doesn't run off to his…_friends._"Edward sighed and curtly nodded. He stepped out of my way and I headed towards the door. I swung the door quickly open, as if the speed would lesson the impact. Almost like a band-aid. Jacob stood on the other side. He towered over me and I realized that he had grown yet again.

"Hi Jake. What are you doing here?" His eyes widened as they swept over me. I had almost forgotten what I was wearing and I blushed violently.

"I-I…well…Bells…er...I.."

"What is it Jacob? Spit it out." He shook his head for one brief second and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Well, Bells, I came to see how you're doing." I groaned and leaned against the door frame.

"You mean you came to make sure I'm still alive. Well, here's your answer. I'm still breathing. And the last time I checked, my heart was still beating too." Jake's eyes left mine and swept the room behind me.

"Where's your little bloodsucker? I know he's here. His car is on the street and I can smell his reek all over you." Edward appeared at my side so quickly I missed the movement. He wrapped one arm around me and glared daggers into Jake.

"I'm right here, _dog._" Jake's eyes got the size of saucers and his whole body began to shake terribly.

"Whoa there, Jake. Calm down. It's okay. Bursting into a wolf in front of Charlie's house in the middle of daylight is probably not the best idea." I reached my hand towards him to steady him, but the plan backfired drastically. His eyes focused in on my arm and he noticed the big purple bruise, exactly the shape and size of Edward's hand. His eyes widened so far, I thought his head would explode. His eyes darted between the bruise and Edward. In an instant, before I could understand what was happening, Edward shoved me behind him and Jacob launched himself in the air. In the blink of an eye, Edward and the russet colored wolf were tearing each other apart on Charlie's kitchen floor.

"NO!!" I screamed and launched myself at the blinding whirl of fur and marble. "STOP IT!!! Get off of each other! Stop!" They continued to fight and I tried to wedge myself between them until I felt a punch hit squarely on my chest and I flew backward into the wall. The impact knocked the breath from me and the last thing I saw before I collapsed into darkness was the sight of my angel and my best friend, now human, no longer fighting, but racing towards me, an abstract blur in my darkening eyes, identical looks of terror on both of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A loud rushing sound thumped dully in my ears. All I could see was a red glow in the blackness. Slowly, other sounds faded into appearance. There was a loud, rhythmic beep and an obnoxious buzz. My arms felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each and it seemed I couldn't move a single part of my body. I slowly fought to open my eyelids and after what seemed an eternity, they opened up just enough to take in the blindingly bright light. I snapped my eyes back shut and let out a groan. Instantly, I felt someone at my side.

"Bella!"

"Bells!"

My heart started to beat wildly in my chest at the sound of my name. Anxiety pounded the blood rapidly through my veins. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I slowly reopened my eyes. I peered up at an angel. His warm, golden eyes were wide with relief and he took my hand in his.

"Bella? Sweetheart, I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." With his free hand, he brushed his fingertips lightly across my cheek. He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to my forehead. I tried to smile up at him, but my face felt stiff and frozen. 

"Edward?…" His name came out a choked whisper. 

"I'm here, baby. I love you." I did my best to reach my face towards his and he seemed to understand what I wanted. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. I sighed and tried to remember exactly what had happened. I had been with Edward. The doorbell had rang. I had answered it…it was…._Jake…_Jake! My heart was beating crazily against my ribs. 

_They fight. Paris falls._

"Jacob…Where's Jacob?" Edward's face went hard, but he didn't answer. Instead, I heard a voice that made me happier than I had been in a long time. 

"Hey, Bells. I'm right here. No worries." I felt his large, hot hand pat my shoulder. Relief coursed through my body and I turned to look at Jake, who was towering over the other side of my bed. I could feel tears in my eyes as I reached for his hand. I held it in mine for a brief second before I broke down. Loud sobs racked through my body and I covered my face with my hands. 

"Bella? What's wrong!"

"Bells? Its okay! Don't cry." I took a few deep, calming breaths and looked back up at Edward and Jacob. 

"You're both okay? You didn't hurt each other?" Both of their eyes widened.

"Bella…"Edward began. "We didn't get hurt. The only one we hurt was…you." He looked away, shame twisting his angelic features. 

"He's right, Bells. We hurt you. Whichever one of us hit you…" Jake swallowed and started again. "You were thrown against the wall hard enough to be knocked unconscious for eleven days…" Jacob looked away. 

I could feel my eyes widen. My lips parted as I stared at the two most important boys in my life. "E-eleven days…?" I could hear the disbelief in my voice. 

"Yeah, Bells. After three days, the doctor was getting really worried, at one week, he was sure you had to have a problem in your brain that hadn't shown up in the CT-scans. I was terrified. We didn't know if you'd ever wake up." There was grief in his chocolate eyes and I nearly cried for the pain that they held. 

"I'm fine, Jake. Really. I promise…I think." I scrunched up my face, trying to feel for any injuries. Edward noticed my expression and spoke.

"No, you're right, Bella. You have no physical injuries and worst fear was that you had brain injury, but you're reasoning and responding has proved that that isn't an issue." Before I could tell what he was going to do, Edward swooped toward me and took me in a humongous hug.

"I love you so much, Bella Swan. I was so worried." He tenderly touched his lips to mine. "I am so ashamed of myself. Neither the dog nor myself thought about your safety at all and acted as though we could do what ever we wished. We didn't even leave Charlie's kitchen before attacked each other! I showed absolutely no self-control. It was disgraceful." Edward sighed, mournfully. I had to get rid of the look of self-hatred on his beautiful face. I wanted to say something, but Jacob cut me off.

"_Cullen_," he spat in an almost disgusted manor. "I think I'm going to throw up now so I'll leave, but before I do just give one second alone with Bella." Edward squinted his eyes, suspiciously before responding.

"Fine." Edward gave me one last peck before turning and striding out of the room.

Jake pulled the la-z-boy to the edge of my bed with ease. "So…Bells…I-I…" His cheeks turned red as he tried to conjure up the words. 

"Spit it out, Jake!" 

"Okay, okay…you answered your door in a towel and I…I was wondering…don't yell at me, kay?" I raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing. I wasn't going to make a promise I didn't know I could keep. "Did you two…" He faded off the end of the question, implying the obvious. 

"Ewww! Jake! I am NOT going to talk about this with you!" My brows were knitted together and my mouth was twisted in an angry scowl, but I could feel my cheeks burn, making my humiliation apparent. "It is none of your business what Edward and I do while we're alone together!" Jacob's eyebrows flew upward.

"I knew it! You did, didn't you! Oh my God!" He buried is face in his over sized brown hands. "I can't believe he would do that!" 

"_He _could do that! Jake, I had a little bit to do with it!" Jake dramatically gagged before continuing. "Yeah…but he _knew_ what he could do to you! He knew that he could hurt you, but he did it anyway! That asshole! How selfish can someone be!" I gasped.

"No, Jake! I'm the one that asked. I practically begged him. He wouldn't do it _because _he thought he would hurt me!" 

"You BEGGED him! Ugh! God, Bella! I don't want specifics!" By now, Jake was shouting at the top of his lungs, and both of us were red in the face. 

"Jake, calm down. Edward and I are together. Forever. But I don't want it to mess up you and me. I love you so much, Jake! You're my best friend." Jacob bit his lip, thinking deeply over my words. He finally sighed.

"Yeah…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew it would happen sooner or later. It's still…eww…though, ya know? But I want us to still be friends, you're right." 

"No, I don't know." I laughed. "But yeah, I am right." This time, he laughed. He bent down and gave me a hug, kissing my hair. "All right honey, you need some rest, so I should go." He stood u, turning towards the door. "Oh, Bells," he turned back to face me. "I'm sorry about what happened. No matter which one of us did it, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be hurt." I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jake, I know you both didn't mean to."

Jake left the room, closing the door slightly behind him. Would this destroy our relationship? It was awkward enough as is without something like this. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. All the tensing and stress were making my body ache more than ever. Without a sound, Edward was at my side again. He took my hand in his and lightly placed a kiss on my palm.

"Did you hear all that?" I muttered, keeping my eyes closed. 

"Yes. Did Jacob upset you? I almost broke it up there for a minute. 

"No…I'm, I'm okay. I'm just worried things will be awkward now."

"I understand. But everything will be all right. Actually…" He paused for a moment. It seemed like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Come on, Edward. Please." He stared into my eyes with his entrancing gold ones. He scrunched his eyebrows and grinned. "Oh, all right…" He sighed before continuing. "Jacob Black and I were at an armistice while you were unconscious. There was no ill will, no harsh words, nothing. I wouldn't go as far as to say we were buddies," he grimaced. "But, we didn't fight. Both of us thought that we might be the one responsible. Neither were willing to blame the other incase it was us who had done it…who had hurt you." 

"Oh, Edward. It doesn't matter who did it. I'm all right and I'm here with you. Everything's okay." He smiled after a moment and said, "I think now that he knows about…us…that he has officially given up trying to take you from me. And I think, while we'll never really be friends, Jacob Black and I can co-exist- for you." He added hurriedly. He reached out his hand and started to play with a loose strand of hair that had fallen by my cheek. "I love you, Bella. More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, closing my eyes and pulling his face near mine. I took his lips in a tender, thorough kiss before adding, "I love you, too."


End file.
